Brartemicin is a trehalose derivative separated from a Nonomuraea metabolic product. The compound has strong anti-colon cancer 26-L5 cell invasion activity (IC50: 0.39 μM) and has no toxicity against normal cells, thereby being a high-selectivity anti-tumor invasion trehalose derivative.

Tumor invasion means that cells of a malignant tumor leave a primary tumor and attack surrounding tissues, and the mark is that the tumor cells break through a basement membrane. Tumor metastasis means a process that the cells of the malignant tumor deviate from the primary tumor, undergo metastasis to other tissues or organs in various ways to grow continuously and form a secondary tumor which is the same with the nature of the primary tumor. The tumor invasion is a prelude to the tumor metastasis, the tumor metastasis is the continuation and result of the invasion, and the two are closely related. The tumor invasion and metastasis are basic characteristics of malignant tumors, and become the most important reasons causing death of clinical patients with tumors (above 90%), so how to prevent the tumor invasion and metastasis has been the greatest difficulty in tumor treatment. At present, most of anti-tumor medicaments mainly aim at inhibiting the proliferation of the tumor cells and killing the tumor cells, so that they are particularly effective against the tumor cells in a proliferation phase, but invalid against many tumor cells in a dormancy or dormant phase; and in addition, tumor metastasis causes a relatively low cell proliferation ratio and is also insensitive to conventional tumor chemotherapy. Therefore, the development of the anti-tumor invasion and metastasis medicaments against the metastasis process and micrometastases becomes particularly important.